How to Roleplay as the FB Characters
by Riku Lee
Summary: Basically, I've seen a lot of Fruits Basket Roleplay. So I decided to make a lighthearted instruction manual for roleplaying as certain characters. The first one's Akito.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets. I'm not that creative. xP

Author's note: I just thought of this during classes… After observing many Fruits Basket roleplay on Yahoo Messenger or on Gaia, I decided to make a fanfic out of it. This is not to be taken seriously.

* * *

**How to Roleplay as Akito**

**Tips on how to manipulate or mess with the Jyuunishi's minds:**

To scare Yuki and Kyo, just stand there and smile.Your mere presence will scare the heck out of them. Smiling also makes them wonder what you're up to. So it's like hitting two birds with one stone.

On certain times when the jyuunishi misbehave, you have to remind them who's boss. But do not forget to tell them that you love them. So right after attacking them and such, tell them that you love them. This confuses them a lot.

To mess with Hiro's mind, you don't really have to do much. The little sheep can complicate everything for himself rather nicely.

Always remember to keep a knife with you. It is _extremely_ useful and handy. Amazingly, people don't seem to notice where you got it from nor do they ever search you for dangerous weapons.

When you feel sick, scream for Hatori. If he doesn't come quickly enough, break things and yell at the maids. This makes you feel better if it doesn't make him come any faster.

If you would like to torture Ritsu, keep all girly clothes and accessories away from him. Then enjoy watching him panic, scream, and apologize for no apparent reason. If the monkey becomes too noisy for you to handle, scream for Shigure to come out and ask him to poke Ritsu in the side.

To further torture Kisa after already attacking her, bribe all her classmates and her teachers with candy and money. Do this very discreetly so no one will be able to know that you planned it. Tell them to tease Kisa about her hair and eyes or… if they're not successful, just plain ignore her and laugh stupidly whenever she would say something. That'll teach Hiro to proclaim his love for her… Hmph.

To 'protect' Hatori, throw pots at all the girls that want to marry him. In the rare and not foreseen chance that you might hit _him_ instead of the girl and he's bleeding very badly… **Blame it on the** **girl.** Check Hatori if he's all right then blame, nag, traumatize the girl into believing that it is _her_ fault and not yours. It's her fault that she didn't run in front of Hatori so _she_ would've gotten hit and made everything a whole lot easier.

To torture Momiji, tell him that Santa Clause does not exist. Also, all the 100 yen coins he's been getting in exchange for all the milk teeth came from his father and _not _the tooth fairy. He should also be worried before he goes to bed because the bogeyman's got a taste for bunnies. Then ban him from eating any sweets. Maybe the last one will _really_ affect Momiji.

To keep Kureno near your side at all times, get the maids to do his shopping for him. The rooster doesn't even know how to shop. Goodness knows what kind of yankee he might bump into. Heck, he might even lose his way home.

To torture Rin... Stand there and grin. (Hah, that rhymed). Then tell her she's useless and all the other words that traumatized her. Tell her she was _never_ needed, walking forward as you mutter each threat. Walking forward would be invading her personal space, so she'll step back to keep you out of it. Now, you've got to plan on where to walk so she'll be stepping back... to the window _conveniently_ behind her. Then it just takes a simple push to make her go out of the room the quick way.

Tohru's very easy to torture. When you hurt the Jyuunishi, for some reason... that odd girl gets attracted to their pain. Then she _**shares**_ it. So keep her happy by torturing the Jyuunishi even more, since she apparently likes soaking up pain and sorrow. Why do the Jyuunishi prefer a pain-and-sorrow-soaking girl to you...?

**Do not...**

Tip over Haru, no matter how annoyed you may be. Tipping over Haru is highly discouraged, even though it is very tempting.

Eat candy. Taking candy may turn you into a Momiji. Now, Momiji isn't very intimidatiing so it'll be useless for a god like you to be like Momiji.

**Do...**

Be polite to strangers outside of the family. You have to do this so that everyone will think that the Sohma family is perfectly normal, filthy rich (C'mon, you ride a limousine!), and very polite. If they get _too_ involved, that's when you show your true colours.

Keep fooling everybody that you're sickly and pretend to have a hard time doing simple things like walking. Watch how people will rush to your side to help you out. When no one's looking, you can act perfectly normal.

* * *

Where ever did I get the inspiration to write all this? I don't know. But if you've got a Gaia account, go search Hiro Souma. I'm supposing he's the best Hiro on Gaia. His name is the easiest for me to remember. If you're looking for the others, just check his friends list. 


End file.
